1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication devices and, more particularly, to a communication device having a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of pocket-size mobile communication devices such as mobile phones has increased substantially in recent years. It is very common for people to take mobile communication devices with them when they are away from land-line based communication facilities. Over time, many additional facilities have been added to them, for example, cameras, computer games, MP3s etc.
However, Most cameras installed in the mobile communication device just have lens modules with invariable focal length. Therefore, when taking photos of objects close to or far from the camera, the objects on the photo may not be in focus.
What is needed, therefore, is a mobile communication device that has a focusing function.